The present invention relates to physical fitness devices and more particularly to those such as which allow various exercises to be performed. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0130357, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,707 and others show one use of physical fitness devices such as someone who is on their knees or feet in a plank position and using the devices in each hand to go up and down across the floor with their knees or feet on the ground. There are certainly other exercises which can be performed such as pushups, etc., with these style devices. However, most of the prior art is believed to be for a single use, namely, as a roller style device. The applicant believes that improvements can be had over these prior art designs.